


Te quiero a ti

by Shireshi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireshi/pseuds/Shireshi
Summary: De noche, bajo la luz de una farola, dos jóvenes lloraban abrazados intentando calmar así, de alguna forma, el dolor que por dentro les corroía.Jisung sabía que tarde o temprano el amarle le traería consecuencias, pero nada era mayor que el miedo de perder a Hyunjin.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Te quiero a ti

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, por si acaso hay dudas me gustaría aclarar que la historia está narrada en dos tiempos: en presente (en cursiva) y mediante flashbacks, intercalados entre ellos.  
> Espero que les guste, disfruten de la lectura

_ De noche, bajo la luz de una farola, dos jóvenes lloraban abrazados intentando calmar así, de alguna forma, el dolor que por dentro les corroía.  _

Ellos se conocían desde que eran muy pequeños. Una mañana cualquiera, Hyunjin se encontraba corriendo mientras jugaba en el patio de la escuela, a día de hoy no recuerda ni el juego que era, solo que corría. O al menos así lo hacía hasta que quiso el destino que se cayera al suelo, llevándose por delante a otro compañero de clase apenas unos meses menor que él. 

Esa fue la primera vez que ambos niños hablaban de forma propiamente dicha. O quizás no tanto, porque ambos empezaron a llorar. El otro posiblemente por el susto del golpe y Hyunjin por el miedo de haberle hecho daño a otra persona. Hipando entre las lágrimas se disculpó con su compañero, muchas veces, tantas que este decidió abrazarle para demostrarle que no había pasado nada grave. 

Así fue como ese día, por un golpe estúpido, Jisung entró en la vida de Hyunjin volviéndose ambos inseparables. __

_ Ahora era Hyunjin quien se encontraba abrazando a Jisung tratando de calmarle. Recordar ese día, ese momento que lo inició todo, le resultaba irónico. Pero al contrario que aquella vez, no se trataba de un simple golpe, ojalá. Ojalá él pudiera hacer desaparecer el dolor y el llanto agónico de Jisung simplemente meciéndole en sus brazos tal y como trataba hacer. Ojalá protegerlo, y haberle podido proteger como Jisung hacía con él. Ojalá hacer, o haber hecho, algo más.  _

Con los años, Hyunjin era conocido por andar despistado por el mundo, como si viviera en uno propio, ajeno a lo que el resto conocía. Muchas veces parecía ser el joven más bajito y de mejillas regordetas quien le mantenía los pies en la tierra.

\- Jinnie, tienes que tener más cuidado -le regañó Jisung días después de este haber cumplido trece años-, al menos fíjate a ambos lados de la carretera antes de ponerte a cruzarla. 

\- Lo siento, Sungie, no estaba prestando atención. 

\- Pues deberías, si sigues caminando por la calle sin ver por donde vas, un día vas a tener un accidente. 

\- Eso imposible -se defendió pucherando Hyunjin ganándose una confusa mirada por parte del otro-. Siempre te tengo a mi lado vigilándome -añadió sonriéndole muy ampliamente. 

Jisung tuvo que apartar la mirada de su amigo al sentir el calor subir hasta sus mejillas sonrojadas. A veces no entendía bien a qué se debía esa sensación cuando Hyunjin le miraba, le sonreía, o cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, sí notaba como cada día crecía en él un sentimiento desagradable de culpa, sabiendo a qué se debía, pero igualmente no haciendo nada para remediarlo. 

_ Los brazos de Hyunjin le rodeaban, abrazandole aún cuando este dormía. Mientras tanto, él no podía pegar ojo. Le dolía, tanto que apenas era consciente de sus sentidos y pensamientos. Era asfixiante, así como sus ganas de gritar y deshacerse de toda la presión, pero no podía. No solo porque no quería despertar a Hyunjin, sino porque no era capaz de ello.  _

_ Por mucho que quisiera algo que le ayudara, alguna forma de desahogo o de expresión, no encontraba nada. Nada salvo al chico que tenía a su lado. El mismo que se había encargado de abrazarle y estar con él mientras lloraba sin apartarse ni un solo segundo de él, quien le había traído a casa, ayudado a bañarse y metido en la cama. Quien le había cuidado y ayudado cuando por sí mismo no era capaz de nada. Jisung se giró y le abrazó de vuelta al aún dormido chico, ese valiente al que amaba dejando que poco a poco, le inundara la calma que le daba y le venciera el sueño. _

Una tarde de verano, cuando tenían dieciocho años, ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en un banco cualquiera bajo la sombra de otro banco cualquiera, en un vago intento de protegerse del sol y el calor. Jisung se encontraba hablando de alguna cosa a la que Hyunjin no estaba prestando atención. 

\- ¿Me estás escuchando? -le preguntó el menor. Su amigo tenía la vista fija en él, pero a la vez parecía no estarle haciendo caso. En realidad, aquello no le molestaba en absoluto, más bien lo contrario, de no ser porque la mirada de Hyunjin le estaba poniendo muy nervioso. 

\- La verdad es que no -reconoció el mayor de los dos-. Lo siento. 

\- Te parecerá bonito... -se quejó falsamente arrugando la cara. 

\- Siendo sinceros, quien me parece bonito eres tú. 

Jisung apenas emitió un vago sonido por la boca, esperando que aquello valiera como respuesta, a la vez que desviaba la vista hacia cualquier lado. Las colillas de cigarros y chicles pegados en el suelo le parecía algo más seguro de mirar que encarar a Hyunjin. 

\- Perdón, creo que me he pasado -se apresuró a decir este al ver la reacción del otro-, solo quería… no quería incomodarte. 

\- No lo haces -¿no lo hacía?-, solo no… no me lo esperaba. Tú también me pareces bonito. 

\- Jisung…

Hyunjin tuvo un momento de duda. Se habían pasado los últimos seis meses dándole vueltas al mismo tema. Y ese tema era Jisung. No sabía en qué momento, o porque razón, pero desde hacía mucho tiempo había notado cómo sus sentimientos hacia el otro tomaron otro rumbo lejos de ser solamente una amistad. 

Era sabido que él parecía vivir en su mundo, todo el mundo lo sabía. Lo que pocos sabían es que ese mundo suyo ahora estaba formado mayormente por Jisung. Se encontraba repleto de esos momentos donde caminaban dándose la mano, o cuando se abrazaban, o donde el menor le decía algo bonito, momentos que conservaba y cuidaba con anhelo. 

Pero también, sin darme cuenta se fue llenando de momentos donde crecían sus ganas de querer besarle, de querer poder decirle lo que llevaba todo ese tiempo sintiendo por él sin miedo a las consecuencias. 

Cuando Jisung volvió a mirarle al haberle escuchado pronunciar su nombre, y Hyunjin, sin darse cuenta, tomó la decisión. Quería estar con él.

\- Sungie -repitió-. No solo eso. No solo me pareces bonito. Es mucho más que eso. Es… es que me gustas -terminó de decir sin darse cuenta de cómo poco a poco baja el tono de su voz al hablar. 

Jisung, por su parte, creyó volver a tocar el cielo y bajar de nuevo a la tierra. Al escuchar las palabras del otro todo en su cabeza cobró un nuevo sentido, uno donde todo estaba más claro. 

La misma sensación de estar buscando la respuesta a un problema durante mucho tiempo y, de repente, encontrarla sin siquiera intentarlo. Escuchar a Hyunjin decirlo en voz alta le había dado la clave que a él le faltaba y ante la cual había estado ciego durante tantísimo tiempo. 

\- Tú también me gustas, Jinnie -respondió siendo sincero con el otro y, por primera vez, también consigo mismo. 

\- ¡¿De verdad?! -exclamó el mayor, quizás gritando más de lo que esperaba. 

\- ¡¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?! ¡Fuiste tú el primero en decirlo!

\- Pero eso no significa que esperara que fuera recíproco. ¡Ay, que no me lo creo! -de forma dramática Hyunjin fingió desmayarse sobre el banco-. No estoy, me ha dado algo.

Jisung no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada ante la reacción del otro. 

\- ¿Hace falta hacer como en las películas Disney y despertarte con un beso?

Ante esa sugerencia Hyunjin abrió solo un ojo lo suficiente como para mirar al otro. A pesar de intentar mantener la expresión sería y continuar con ese pequeño teatro, no podía evitar contagiarse de la bella sonrisa de Jisung. 

\- Eso solo son boberías turbias de películas sobrevaloradas, si vas a besarme hazlo cuando esté despierto

\- ¿Puedo? -siguió riendo.

\- Por supuesto -sonrió abiertamente.

Ambos se acercaron hasta finalmente unir sus labios por primera vez. Fue corto, apenas un roce acompañado de unas risas tontas de los nervios y sus miradas cómplices. Instintivamente Hyunjin se acercó más llevando una de su mano a la nuca de Jisung, mientras este dejaba la suya apoyada en su mejilla del otro. Apenas unos segundos sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar antes de volver a besarse. 

Esta vez de forma más continua y prolongada. Como si con el primero pidieran permiso, para ya ahora estar más seguros, o al menos sentir algo parecido a la seguridad, estando en las manos cada uno del otro. Junto al segundo beso le siguió un tercero, y luego un cuarto. Cada uno más intenso, más profundo, más sentido que el anterior, animándoles poco a poco a explorar cada rincón de la boca del contrario y encontrando ahí su nuevo lugar favorito.

Con ellos, que solo serían sus primeros besos, no podían sentirse más afortunados, creciendo en ambos la felicidad de estar juntos, de gustarse. Aunque también creciendo con cada uno de ellos la culpa que se encontraba dentro de Jisung. 

_ Hyunjin abrió los ojos aun siendo de noche, aunque podía notar como esta ya no era tan oscura. Bajó la cabeza para observar al chico que tenía a su lado. Jisung parecía seguir durmiendo, hecho casi una bolita mientras le abrazaba y con la cabeza escondida en su pecho. _

_ Intentó moverse un poco para levantarse, consiguiendo con ello que Jisung se aferrara aún más fuertemente a él. Hyunjin ahogó un ruido lastimero ante la reacción del otro. Le dolía verle así, tan pequeño, indefenso y temeroso con lo grandioso y valiente que él era. Más aún porque no podía evitar pensar que aquello era culpa suya.  _

_ De no haber sido por él, quizás Jisung no tendría que sufrir tanto. Si simplemente aquel día donde le confesó sus sentimientos al menos se hubiera callado, si hubieran seguido como amigos, no hubiera existido tanto problema, Jisung no hubiera sufrido tanto, no habría llorado tanto como lo hizo la noche anterior.  _

_ Pero a la vez sabía que aquello no era posible. Aunque no fuera aquel día, estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano igual hubiera querido estar con él. Igual hubiera querido poder decirle cuánto le quería… _

_ Sin embargo, eso no le libraba de sentirse responsable y culpable de una parte de todo lo sucedido, y a pesar de ello, lo único que él podía hacer, era seguir abrazándole y estar a su lado.  _

Jisung estaba nervioso. Hyunjin no necesitaba ser un genio para poder notarlo. Se encontraban en la casa del mayor, sentados, como de costumbre, en la cama de su habitación viendo una película. Hacía ya un poco más de un año que estaban saliendo y en poco lugares Hyunjin se sentía tan cómodo como cuando se sentaba apoyando su espalda en el pecho de Jisung mientras este le rodeaba con las manos. Manos que ahora se encontraban en su regazo moviéndose apenas sin parar, junto a lo rígido que notaba al otro chico detrás de él. 

\- Sungie -dijo Hyunjin girando levemente la cabeza para mirar al menor-, ¿está todo bien? 

\- Sí, claro, ¿por qué lo dices? -se apresuró a contestar, casi por acto reflejo.

\- Te noto nervioso -explicó con calma, señalando a las manos de Jisung con las que este seguía jugando entre sí moviendo frenéticamente los dedos-, y me preguntaba si te pasa algo, o… bueno, no sé -terminó inseguro, sin saber si se estaba metiendo donde no le llamaban. 

Jisung vio como el mayor bajaba la mirada al decir esto último, y sintió como no podía seguir escondiendo la carga que desde hacía tantos años, desde el primer momento en el que hablaron, llevaba consigo, haciéndole sentir culpable a cada día que pasaba. 

Sabía desde ya mucho tiempo que tenía que contárselo a Hyunjin, no era justo no hacerlo y esa sensación de estar engañando a la persona que más quería le consumía a diario. Pero tenía miedo, de las consecuencias, de lo que podía suponerle a él, a ambos, y sobre todo, tenía miedo de haber traicionado la confianza de Hyunjin desde el primer día y que este se fuera.

\- Jinnie, tengo que contarte algo…

El nombrado se incorporó y deteniendo la película olvidada que aún se estaba reproduciendo en su ordenador, se colocó de frente a Jisung, esperando que continuara. 

Este por su lado se quedó viendo sus manos y sintiendo como desaparecía el calor de Hyunjin al haberse incorporado. Eso le asustó más, esa ausencia que había dejado aunque solo siguiera sentado frente a él. ¿Cuán grande podría ser si se iba del todo tras haberle contado la verdad? 

Le aterraba pensarlo, y no era capaz de salir de este bucle hasta que la mano de mayor se posó sobre las suyas, haciendo que se detuviera el movimiento de los dedos con el que había empezado a hacerse daño sin querer. Solo entonces con ese gesto se animó a levantar la cabeza para ver a Hyunjin, quien le sonreía, como invitándole a hablar. Respiró hondo y volvió a cerrar los ojos para decir:

\- Soy un ángel. 

\- Claro que lo eres, mi amor -respondió todavía sonriendo mientras con el pulgar le acariciaba la mano. 

\- No… me refiero a uno de verdad, de esos del cielo, que vuelan, con alas…

\- ¿Alas? -giró la cabeza tratando de procesar la información.

\- ¿Es que eso ha sido lo único que te ha llamado la atención o solo te has quedado con lo último que he dicho? -Jisung trató de bromear para ocultar sus propias ganas de salir huyendo de esa conversación. 

\- ¿Ambas opciones? -dudó el propio Hyunjin-. No, a ver, explícame.

Entonces Jisung empezó a contarle. Como él era un ángel de más bien bajo nivel, cómo su misión era solamente vigilar la zona, a los humanos de allí e informar de cosas importantes que pasaran. ¿Qué cosas eran importantes? Él tampoco lo sabía bien, a veces avisaba de algún accidente de tráfico y poco más. 

Un día, cuando Hyunjin caminaba por la calle siendo aún niño, fue a cruzar la carretera sin mirar, costumbre que todavía no había perdido, sin darse cuenta de que un coche venía demasiado rápido como para frenar. Jisung no pudo evitarlo y aun en forma no corpórea intercedió tirando un par de bicicletas que estaban amontonadas en la acera, haciendo que ese pequeño Hyunjin se distrajera y no cruzara delante del vehículo. 

Poco después siguió observando a aquel particular niño con un lunar debajo del ojo y decidió que quería acercarse a él. Así fue como, después de llevar toda su vida vigilando la tierra en el plano astral, materializó la forma de su cuerpo en la de un niño humano de la edad de Hyunjin, y empezó a asistir a su colegio. 

Al principio era raro, toda una experiencia terrenal para él, donde aprendió muchas más cosas de las que esperaba y tuvo que complicarse la vida haciendo de su propio padre con profesores o con los padres de Hyunjin. Sin embargo, el estar con el otro niño, el jugar a su lado, “crecer” con él, merecía la pena, y no estaba mal. Tratar con humanos estaba permitido, aunque no el salir, ni revelarles su verdadera naturaleza. Pero eso, por miedo a perderle, no se lo iba a contar ahora… ya lo haría en otro momento. 

\- Entonces, ¿eres un ángel? ¿De esos de verdad, de túnica blanca, cordones dorados y alas de plumas? -le preguntó Hyunjin una vez terminó el otro de contar la historia. 

\- Bueno, mis alas sí son de plumas, pero por lo general no vestimos túnicas, y a mí me gustan más los accesorios plateados -explicó un poco como quien da datos sueltos de cosas. 

Miró a los ojos de Hyunjin, buscando en ellos algún tipo de desprecio u horror que no encontró. Seguían siendo los tiernos ojos con los que le miraba, solo tal vez aun con algo de confusión en ellos. Así fue como finalmente se atrevió a preguntar. 

\- ¿Quieres verlas?

\- ¿Tu bisutería de ángel? -bromeó el mayor, haciendo reír a Jisung

\- Mis alas -respondió este, aun sabiendo que Hyunjin sí entendía a lo que se refería. 

\- Me encantaría -admitió-, pero solo si tú quieres. 

\- Si es a ti, claro que quiero, pero no quiero asustarte de más. 

\- No creo que lo hagas. 

Ambos se sonrieron nerviosos, casi recordándoles la sensación de aquella vez donde se dieron su primer beso. Sin separar la vista de aquel chico que tenía en frente, Jisung materializó también sus alas en el plano terrenal.

A la imagen de Hyunjin, de repente a la espalda de su novio cobraban formas dos majestuosas y bellas alas de plumas blancas que ocupaban algo más que el largo de su cama. Parecían que brillaban con luz propia, aunque esa impresión podía ser un poco sesgada, para él todo Jisung brillaba con luz propia. 

\- Son preciosas -se le escapó con un suspiro al verlas. 

\- Pero no más que yo -bromeó el ángel. 

\- Me temo que sí -le siguió a broma-, ahora que las miro, lo más bonito en ti son tus alas. 

\- ¡Aaah! -fingió un grito ofendido-, creía que era yo quien te gustaba y no mis encantos angelicales. 

\- No seas bobo, me gustas todo tú -respondió Hyunjin tirándose sobre él haciendo que cayera de espaldas en la cama, aun con las alas desplegadas. 

A Jisung le gustaba bromear con el otro, relajaba los restos de la tensión que aún estaban dentro de él. Sin embargo, aún algo no le permitía sentirse del todo tranquilo.

\- ¿No estás enfadado? -se atrevió a preguntar tras unos pocos segundos de silencio, todavía con el más alto encima suyo. Necesitaba oírlo y estar seguro para quedarse tranquilo. 

\- ¿Por qué debería estarlo? -le preguntó Hyunjin de vuelta. 

\- Por ocultarte la verdad, desde el primer momento y hasta el día de hoy. 

\- Entiendo que lo hicieras, no es como contarme que en realidad… no lo sé, no se me ocurre nada -admitió-, pero entiendo que no era fácil y porque lo guardabas. Aun así, me gustas tú, me he enamorado de ti, seas un ángel o lo que seas, eso no lo va a cambiar -se incorporó lo suficiente como para llegar a los labios del contrario y besarle tratando de transmitirle así todo el cariño que por él sentía-. Te quiero, a ti, Sungie. 

El menor sentía que su pecho no sería capaz de aguantar toda la felicidad de ese momento. No solo por la confesión del joven, o por ese beso que le hacía tocar de nuevo el cielo, sino también porque era la primera vez que escuchaba esas dos palabras de su boca. 

\- Yo también te quiero, Jinnie. 

Volvieron a besarse, repetidas veces. Poco a poco fueron ganando intensidad en el acto y notando que la distancia inexistente que les separaba era demasiada. Sus labios cada vez buscaban más del otro, mordiendo y besando allá donde se encontraran. La ropa cada vez era más incómoda e innecesaria hasta que finalmente se deshicieron de ella, pudiendo disfrutar piel con piel del contacto en aquella cada vez más calurosa habitación.

Hyunjin tenía sus manos peligrosamente cerca de la cadera del otro cuando se detuvo cayendo en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, o más bien, de lo que estaba buscando. 

Sungie -le llamó mientras este se encontraba jugando con su cuello haciendo que se detuviera a mirarlo-, esto…

No sabía cómo preguntarlo, ni como sugerirlo y ante los atentos ojos del contrario solo pudo sentir como sus mejillas se enrojecían a traición y su garganta se quedaba muda. 

\- Sí -respondió Jisung a la pregunta atascada en la boca de Hyunjin-. Me encantaría acostarme contigo.

\- Mira tú el ángel este, que lanzado -bromeó. 

\- Pero solo si tu quieres -concretó Jisung riendo. 

\- Oh, sí, por favor -respondió el joven siguiendo el camino que su mano tanto deseaban recorrer y alcanzar. 

Ambos disfrutaron del momento, permitiéndose sentir cada parte del otro o de sí mismos. Compartiendo ese momento que solo sería el primero de otros tantos parecidos en su relación. Anhelando por Jisung, que no fuera el último, y que por el contrario, diera tiempo a muchos más. 

_ A Jisung le dolió todo incluso antes de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que estaba despierto. El sol de la mañana entraba por la ventana de la habitación de Hyunjin haciendo que tanta claridad le molestara, con lo que escondió la cara todavía más.  _

_ \- Te has despertado -escuchó, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba aún tumbado abrazando al dueño de la habitación-. ¿Cómo has dormido? -le preguntó Hyunjin apartándole los mechones de pelo que le caían en la cara.  _

_ Jisung solo emitió un ruido de queja como respuesta, sin moverse, pudiendo oír los latidos de Hyunjin desde su pecho mientras este empezaba a acariciarle el cabello. Le gustaba ese sonido, se le antojaba muy real, muy vivo para él. Estuvieron varios minutos así, dejando que el silencio ocupara el cuarto mientras ambos seguían tumbados en la cama.  _

_ Cada uno se encontraba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, aunque todos ellos fueran relacionados con lo que había pasado el día anterior. Todo había sido un caos. Se habían despertado como cada día, eran solo ellos dos en la casa hasta que llamaron a la puerta y empezó todo. _

Fue Hyunjin quien se dirigió a abrirla, pero desde el salón Jisung pudo ver con facilidad de qué se trataba. Desde el principio había sabido que tenía el tiempo contado, y en realidad le extrañaba haber tenido tanto. Pero a la vez le disgustaba que no hubiera sido más, que no quedara más. 

\- Ángel Jisung -habló un señor trajeado desde la puerta, ignorando la presencia de Hyunjin y dirigiéndose directamente a él-, se requiere su presencia inmediatamente en el cielo. 

\- ¿La razón? -preguntó este, aunque ya la intuía de sobra. 

\- Será juzgados por sus delitos. 

\- ¿Delitos? ¿Qué delitos? -interrumpió Hyunjin sin entender lo que sucedía, pero siendo nuevamente ignorado por el hombre. 

\- Se le reprende por romper los mandatos de los ángeles, concretamente por haber confraternizado íntimamente con humanos -explicó mirando por primera vez al joven que tenía a su lado. 

Jisung pudo ver como su novio abría los ojos y se llevaba la mano a la boca al darse cuenta de lo que el hombre quería decir, encogiéndose ante esa imagen. 

\- ¿Podría darnos dos minutos? -pidió suplicante, no podía irse y dejar a Hyunjin así. 

El señor, tras dudarlo unos segundos, asintió y simplemente se dio la vuelta caminando dos pasos y quedando justo bajo el umbral de la puerta. La suficiente intimidad para que hablaran, lo suficiente en guardia por si Jisung escapaba, aunque eso era algo que ni siquiera planeaba. 

\- Sungie... -casi sollozó Hyunjin a llegar a su lado. 

\- No te preocupes Jinnie, ¿sí? -trató de calmarle.

\- Pero ¿qué va a pasar ahora? 

\- No lo sé seguro, pero puedo intuirlo. A ti no va a pasarte nada, no tengas miedo. Si todo sale bien, esta noche volveré. 

\- Pero… 

Hyunjin era incapaz de decir nada, apenas podía pensar con claridad, tratando de entender todo lo que estaba sucediendo de repente. 

\- Espérame esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No, no, pero espera -trató de retenerle con angustia.

\- Confía en mí, Jinie, espérame esta noche -acarició la mejilla con ternura. 

\- Lo haré -finalmente accedió con lágrimas en los ojos. 

\- Te quiero.

\- Te quiero. 

Se despidieron con un beso antes de que Jisung siguiera al señor fuera de la casa. Volvió una última vez más la vista atrás y sonrió a Hyunjin, quien les observaba atentamente desde la puerta. Este le sonrió de vuelta antes de ver como delante de sus propios ojos ambos desaparecían.

Apenas cerró la puerta apoyó la espalda en ella y se dejó hasta el suelo llorando. Tenía miedo de lo que iba a pasar ahora. Tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar con Jisung. A cada minuto y a cada hora que pasaba, los nervios y el miedo solo iban en aumento, y junto a ello, sin darse cuenta, también crecía un sentimiento de responsabilidad al recordar las palabras del señor. 

Así pasó todo el día hasta que ya entrada altas horas de la noche, se encontraba sentado en la ventana mirando a la calle, esperando a que algo sucediera y que Jisung apareciera como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque igualmente creía que eso no era posible. 

Siguió así más tiempo, hasta que finalmente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una figura apareció bajo la farola que se encontraba delante de su casa. Tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron se puso de pie y salió corriendo por la puerta para fuera. Se acercó y se agachó al lado de ella, esperando a que esta levantara la cabeza. 

Allí se encontraba Jisung, de rodillas sobre el piso abrazado sobre sí mismo, viéndole con la cara surcada de lágrimas y su mirada gritando el dolor que sentía.

\- Sungie.. -le llamó suavemente con miedo a asustarle y espantarle.

Muy por el contrario, Jisung se tiró sobre él rodeándole con los brazos y escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello mientras seguía llorando sin control. Había pasado mucho miedo creyendo que quizás no le permitirían volver a verle, que directamente acabarían con él, sin poder volver a estar con él, sin volver a besarle y sin decirle que dejara de esperarle.

Hyunjin recibió al otro chico tan bien como pudo. Fue entonces, al ir a corresponder el abrazo que alcanzó ver la espalda del otro. Allí donde antes estaban las preciosas alas del ángel solo quedaba el nacimiento ensangrentado de ellas. Se las habían arrancado. 

_ \- ¿Te duele mucho? -preguntó Hyunjin rompiendo el silencio. _

\- Sí… -admitió mientras seguía siendo acariciado por el otro-, pero poco a poco se va pasando.

\- Espero que sí… -el silencio regresó a la habitación durante unos minutos hasta que Jisung volvió a hablar.

\- Tendría que habértelo contado antes.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó el mayor sin terminar de entender. 

\- A que esto iba a pasar. No sabía cuando, pero en algún momento iba a pasar, en algún momento se darían cuenta. Tendría que habértelo dicho para que no te asustaras -dijo recordando el miedo en la mirada de Hyunjin cuando se iba de camino al cielo la mañana anterior y el miedo a desaparecer sin poder estar con él.

\- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? 

\- No quería estropearlo, no quería preocuparte por algo que no sabía cuando iba a suceder y… Pero al estar allí, al dejarte así, me di cuenta de que debí advertirte.

\- Creo que es comprensible que tuvieras miedo a ello… -reflexionó Hyunjin, casi más para él mismo, no estaba enfadado, le era imposible estarlo. 

\- La verdad es que sí -admitió el otro cerrando los ojos-, pero ahora también me da miedo. 

\- ¿El qué? -el mayor se incorporó un poco para poder mirarle, aunque su novio tenía la cara girada hacia los pies de la cama. 

\- El que ya no me quieras así… 

_ Hyunjin le dio un toque para que se volteara a verle. Cuando lo hizo, Jisung tenía los ojos llorosos, mientras se mordía el labio tratando de aguantar. Era palpable la inseguridad en la expresión de su rostro.  _

_ \- Te lo dije hace tiempo cuando me contaste que eras un ángel y te lo repito ahora. Me gustas tú, y no por tus encantos angelicales. Te quiero a ti, con alas o sin ellas, seas ángel, humano o lo que fuera. Te quiero a ti, Sungie _

_ Tras decirlo llevó su mano a la mejillas del contrario secando la lágrima que finalmente había caído. Ante ello Jisung se apoyó sobre ella, queriendo más contacto. Hyunjin se terminó de sentar en la cama para poder abrazarle mejor, teniendo cuidado con donde colocaba las manos para no hacerle daño.  _

_ \- Yo también te quiero, Jinnie -se separó para poder mirarle a la cara-. Conocerte ha sido lo mejor de toda mi vida angelical. Prefiero haber perdido mis alas que perderte a ti.  _

_ Al escuchar esas palabras, con la mirada fija en él de esos ojos que tanto le gustaba siendo tan sinceros, Hyunjin no pudo evitar venirse abajo y llorar.  _

_ \- ¿De verdad? -preguntó con la voz temblorosa.  _

\- Te lo prometo. 

_ Le sonrió, pues lo decía muy en serio. Aunque le dolía, no se arrepentía. No cuando tenía a Hyunjin a su lado.  _

  
  



End file.
